


His Rules, Her Play

by ruskarmelita



Series: How to Win an Emperor [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Force Bondage, Force Choking (Star Wars), Force Sex (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Reader, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lactation, Masturbation, Milking, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Pregnant Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Slow Romance, Submissive Character, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruskarmelita/pseuds/ruskarmelita
Summary: You opened yourself up to him in the Force and Vader immediately assaulted your senses, seeking the information he needed. You felt him probing your mind, albeit a little too rough for your liking and then you felt his presence seeking the light that was inside of your womb, the presence of his unborn child. He recoiled just as fast when his cold presence enveloped the light that surrounded the child.“How...how can this be?” he sounded shocked and you smirked at him.“You were there my lord, you know how,” you responded, your eyes glinting with mirth.“You know damn well what I’m asking of you,” Vader snapped, towering over your small form. “I cannot have children. This is a trick.”
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader/Reader, Darth Vader/Original Female Character(s), Darth Vader/Reader, Darth Vader/You
Series: How to Win an Emperor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764205
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	His Rules, Her Play

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a second part to the How to Win an Emperor but you don't necessarily have to read the first part. This story can be read on its own. It's definitely less brutal than the first one but I would still read the tags before proceeding with reading it. 
> 
> Please disregard any spelling mistakes, I've once again finished writing it in just a few hours. My mind would not leave me alone until i finished writing this nonsense. 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

You woke up feeling needy and thirsty, the dream you were having making you drenched in sweat and a product of arousal leaking from between your wet folds. You hissed when you hand touched your swollen breast, sensitive from the pressure of the milk inside of it. You untangled yourself from the silky sheets and slowly got up, supporting your very swollen and pregnant stomach with your hand. You were nearing your due date any day now.

You felt Vader’s presence nearby and you smiled, licking your lips. So he was finally back from his voyage to the Outer Rim, resolving some sort of conflict with the Hutts. You haven’t seen him in almost a month and your body was craving his touch. You’ve become sex deprived in his absence and the pregnancy wasn’t helping your feelings either. If anything, being pregnant with Vader’s child only made your sex desire grow for the man in armor in the last nine months, ever since he’d taken you so roughly after the defeat of Emperor Palpatine. 

You slowly made your way to his quarters where you knew you’d find him. He was sitting at his desk, going over some reports, the harsh hiss of his respirator disturbing the otherwise quiet air of the room. He raised his helmeted head when he noticed your approach. 

“You should be resting,” he said, his deep baritone voice sending arousal through your body. You missed his voice. 

“I missed you,” you replied, coming up behind him and enveloping him in a hug, your swollen belly pressed against his back.

“Missed _me_ ? Or my _cock_?” Vader replied, not shying away from your touch but neither acknowledging it as he continued to work. 

“You know me too well,” you replied, smiling. Your arousal was permeating the air and you were sure Vader could feel it too. You rubbed yourself against him, the thin fabric of your nightgown doing nothing to hide your nakedness. Your nipples were hard from the chilled air in the room.

“Vader, I need _you_ ,” you whined, finally becoming agitated that he was not responding. “I haven’t seen you in a month and I’m about to give birth to your child. It will be another few months before we can have sex. _Please_.”

You begged him, coming around to sit on the edge of the table in front of him, your swollen belly almost pushing against him. 

“I’m busy,” Vader snapped with irritation in his voice.

“Then let me do all the work,” you responded, slowly sliding down on the floor, clumsy in the way due to your large size. You were right between his legs, looking at his codpiece that hid the one thing you desired the most. You looked up at his mask to see him not paying much attention to you as he resumed looking at the datapad in front of him. No matter, you thought. It won’t be long before Vader would engage you in your activities. 

You reached for his codpiece, unclipping it and setting it aside, next unzipping the opening of his suit to reveal a soft lump of his cock in front of you. You frowned at that, Vader wasn’t even hard. You would have to remedy that immediately.

You grabbed his cock in your hand, moving your hand up and down in an attempt to get him hard. Your other hand reached for his plump and heavy balls, squeezing them lightly. You didn’t have to do this for too long when the fruit of your labor showed in the form of a stiff thick cock bulging in front of your face. You smiled and leaned forward, enveloping the soft head in your mouth and moaning in delight. You loved sucking him. 

You started your movements slow, first licking the length of his thick shaft with your tongue, savoring the taste of leather in your mouth. You soon took him half way in, closing your lips tightly around him and sucking on him, moving your tongue around his large head. Once your throat was loosened enough, you took him all the way in, burying your face into his crotch and started bobbing your head, fucking yourself in the mouth by his cock. You moaned through a mouthful, loving the way he felt and tasted inside your mouth.

Vader shifted his hips, a first sign he was enjoying this more than he was showing. You knew him well enough by now to know it won’t be long now until Vader would give in to your pleadings and fuck you the way you wanted. It’s always been this way, ever since you told him you were pregnant with his child. You remembered that moment like it was yesterday.

====== ======

It was only three weeks since the death of Emperor Palpatine, your father, and Vader’s ascension to the throne, becoming the New Emperor. You’d given him the title in the coronation ceremony in front of billions of people watching galaxy-wide. You’d become what he wanted of you, to be his pet, his whore and to serve only him.

What he wasn’t expecting was for you to be impregnated by his seed. You worked your dark magic at the time of his brutal taking of you. You knew how to make yourself conceive even if Vader was told he couldn’t have any more children, ever since his accident. So when the first signs showed of your pregnancy, you immediately took the test. You’ve been waiting to tell him for a week now, and the time finally presented itself.

You’ve followed him into his room at the Imperial Palace, the place he liked to conduct his daily meetings and reports with his advisors. The door shut behind you and you were left in the darkness of the room with Vader calmly regarding you behind his desk. 

“What do you want?” he asked, his vocoder betraying nothing of the inflections in his voice.

You smiled, coming up closer to him. You had a leverage against him now, whether he liked it or not. You placed your hand on your still flat stomach, drawing his attention to your hand.

“Can’t you tell?” you asked, watching him from under your long lashes.

Vader regarded you for a moment, considering your question. “If you have nothing useful to tell me then _leave_.”

You felt Force swirling around you, ready to pounce on you. His invisible grip circled around your throat in warning. You had to act quick if you were to survive his onslaught of attacks.

“I’m pregnant,” you told him, loud and clear. And it was like the world itself stopped spinning, his vocoder halting for a second, even though it was impossible for it to do so.

“ _What_?” Vader growled, finally raising himself from his sitting position and advancing toward you. He stopped mere inches from you, the Force still holding you in place. But now it was trying to pierce through you, the pressure in your head becoming a headache. Vader wanted to see for himself, then so be it.

You opened yourself up to him in the Force and Vader immediately assaulted your senses, seeking the information he needed. You felt him probing your mind, albeit a little too rough for your liking and then you felt his presence seeking the light that was inside of your womb, the presence of his unborn child. He recoiled just as fast when his cold presence enveloped the light that surrounded the child.   
  


“How...how can this be?” he sounded shocked and you smirked at him.

“You were there _my lord_ , you know how,” you responded, your eyes glinting with mirth.

“You know damn well what I’m asking of you,” Vader snapped, towering over your small form. “I cannot have children. This is a trick.”

“So you don’t want it then?” you asked, playing your part well. 

Vader halted for a moment, his anger and hate simmering just below the surface. He was trying not to lash out at you just as you thought he would. The idea of you being pregnant with his child was shocking to him but he already knew he would keep the child, an heir to his throne, strong in the Force inherited from both parents. 

“This changes _nothing_ ,” he growled instead, pointing his gloved finger in your face. “You are still my pet, now simply carrying my child. Expect nothing from it.”

“Of course, Your Highness,” you bowed your head, getting ready to leave. You were halted in your movements by the invisible bonds and you curiously glanced at the man in front of you. He stood in front of you, slight hesitation rolling off of him, before he raised his gloved hand and touched your face, sliding his hand down to your neck and then collarbone. With a flick of his wrist the dress you wore fell to the floor, revealing your nakedness. 

You decided from day one you’d only wear dresses in his presence, in case opportunity came for him to take you again. You’ve been craving his touch for the last three weeks. Your midsection spasmed in anticipation, your cunt already wet from the arousal. You felt his touch again, now down in between your wet folds and you moaned. 

“Eager little thing aren’t you?” he mocked as he continued touching you.

“Only for you, my lord.”

====== ======

You were snapped out of your reverie and your sucking of Vader’s cock when he finally moaned through his vocoder. You knew he was getting closer to come but that wasn’t going to be the end of it. He lightly pushed your head away from his crotch, and you greedily stared as his blank lenses now looking down at you. You finally had his full and undivided attention. 

“What is it that you want this time?” he asked and you smiled. Your agreement with him lay in you giving him full power of the throne while he would continue fucking you the way you wanted. And right now you wanted to ride his cock.

You projected your thoughts and visions to him without needing to tell him what you wanted. He simply nodded his head and then helped you get back on your feet, being extremely careful of your condition. His gloved hands pulled down your sheer nightgown, exposing your flesh in the dim lights of the room. 

Your breasts were full and heavy, gotten quite large within the last month from all the milk it was producing and storing for your baby. And right now you wanted Vader to pinch them and milk them until they were leaking, giving you at least some reprieve from how sensitive they felt every time you touched them. 

You hissed when his hands squeezed them and then moaned when he pinched the hard nubs of your nipples. Your body jerked at his touch and you gushed out some of the juices from your cunt onto the surface of the desk. You spread your legs, giving him access to your wet folds. It was hard for you to do anything with your own fingers due to how large your stomach was and you haven’t had the pleasure of touching yourself in weeks. 

He continued massaging your breasts with his own hands while he sent some of the phantom touches down below using the Force and you moaned when he finally thrust some of the fingers inside of you while rubbing your clit. You squirmed at his touch, bucking your hips even closer to his sitting figure, your hands behind you as you supported your body on the table. You wished he could use his tongue to lick your folds but this would have to do for now. 

Soon you felt pressure in your breasts and then a weird sensation and the first trickle of milk was discharged from both of your nipples. You watched Vader’s hands as he continued to squeeze you, milking you even more and you licked your lips at the sight of your milk trailing down below your swollen stomach. The sight was arousing you even more. You had a sudden urge for Vader to taste it so you dipped your own finger in your trail of milk and tasted yourself, sending the sensation back to Vader through your mental link with him. You liked how you tasted. 

You shifted your position, raising your legs and resting them on the arms of the chair Vader was sitting in as you leaned back on the table spreading your hips even wider. This would be the position you would give birth in and you liked how exposed you felt for Vader to watch you like this. You closed your eyes as his physical hands lowered down to your folds and you sighed in content at his expert touch played with your clit. Another memory surfaced inside your mind.

====== ======

You were attending one of the galas thrown in celebration of Vader’s recent accomplishment over finally destroying the Rebellion and snuffing out all the traitors within the Senate. You were nearing your end of a second trimester, your bulging stomach visible to the eyes of the people attending the event. You stood behind Vader as he held a conversation with moffs and delegates about some unimportant things so you tuned yourself out of it. You decided to wear a simple black gown that accentuated your breasts and back while also not hiding the fact that you were very much pregnant. 

You didn’t miss the whispers of conversations directed at you and the evidence of your pregnancy. This was the first time in a while you showed yourself at social gatherings such as this one. The last time these people saw you was at Vader’s coronation to be the New Emperor. 

“Do you think that child is Lord Vader's?”

“I didn’t think he could have children.”

“How far along does she look?”

“Is the child going to be the heir to the throne?”

“What gender do you think the child will be?”

You sighed, getting tired standing on your feet. The second trimester proved to be difficult to you, your body getting tired much quicker. You fidgeted with your dress, placing a hand under your stomach to support it. The child was getting heavier and heavier by day.

“Do you need to sit down?”

You looked up to see Vader standing next to you having finished the conversation. His focus was on your hand on your belly. You felt his presence around you and your child, checking both of you to make sure you were alright. You weren’t sure if he was doing it subconsciously or not.

“Yes, I’d like that.”

He led you off to the side, behind the throne where you saw a bench hidden from the general view. He helped you sit down, staying by your side.

“They are talking about me,” you said pointing with your head in the direction of where you’d just come from.

“Let them talk,” Vader responded, folding hands across his chest. 

“You never announced it,” you said looking at the man in front of you. “You never made the child legitimate.”

“I don’t need to,” Vader replied looking down at you. “The child is mine and will be an heir to the throne. I don’t have to prove it to anyone.”

You shook your head. “You say that now but when the time comes no one will acknowledge your child unless you make it so.”

“No.”

The finality in his voice made you frown but you decided to drop the subject for now. Vader stayed by your side for a while longer until you announced that you were tired and ready to retire to your bed chambers. He offered to take you back himself but you dismissed it, saying that he was needed at this gala. It was thrown for him after all. 

You were sent away with the Royal Guards and you made it halfway across the Imperial Palace when you felt warning in the Force. Seconds later a bomb went off to the side of where you were, protected from the blast by one of the Royal Guards who threw himself in the harm’s way. You didn’t expect there to be more bombs, as one by one they exploded like a chain reaction. You used the Force shield to protect yourself and your child as the floor collapsed under your feet and you fell. You lost your consciousness moments later.

You remembered waking up sometime later in the infirmary, with doctors and droids shuffling around and about you. Your eyes widened when you remembered what happened and your hand immediately went to your swollen belly. 

“Ah, my lady, you are awake,” one of the nurses said, noticing you being awake. “Do not worry, your child is safe. You suffered some minor bruises and burns, but nothing too serious or life-threatening.”

You tried to get up but the nurse pushed you down. “Please don’t, we are under direct order by His Highness Lord Vader to let you rest and limit your activities.”

You narrowed your eyes at that and hoarsely asked, “Then where the hell is he?”

No sooner had you said it when the doors to the infirmary opened and came in Vader. He dismissed everyone in the room, his focus entirely on you. 

“What happened?” you asked when everyone finally cleared the room.

“An attempt on your life,’ Vader responded, coming up around the bed to stand next to you. 

“ _My_ life? Are you sure?” you were skeptical. 

“Yes,” Vader snapped and then started pacing the room, focusing his agitation on something else besides yelling. “It appears the Rebels learned of your pregnancy and in the last attempt decided to kill you off with my unborn child.”

You frowned at the news. “How? How did they learn of it? I thought we kept it pretty secret, only today revealing it to the public?”

“You had a traitor within your own maids,” Vader turned to glare at you. “I killed them all.”

You gasped at the news and then fumed at what Vader had done to your own maids. You were about to let Vader know how displeased you were with him until he beat you to it. 

“I will get you more maids, but they will be properly screened and selected by me and me _only_. I will not jeopardize the life of my child in the hands of those scums and incompetent fools. Your security will also double and you will be supervised everywhere you go.”

He raised his hand to silence your attempt at interrupting him, continuing with his conversation. “You will also be under strict order of bed rest until you give birth to reduce strain on your body. You have been placed on a watch for a miscarriage and I cannot allow you to risk the life of my child by engaging in any strenuous activities. Do I make myself clear?”

You opened and closed your mouth trying to find your voice. You did not like this situation at all. You hated feeling weak and right now that’s what Vader made you feel like. Like you were a porcelain doll ready to break. This was just a pregnancy for Force sake.

“What about sex?” you asked, fearing for the worst. As long as Vader was still pleasing you every night you could survive for the next few months being under Vader’s excessive care.

“I just told you about strenuous activities, didn’t I?” he replied.

You shook your head. “It doesn’t have to be strenuous. Vader, _please_. You know what the doctor had told us, that engaging in this activity was good for the baby.”

“That was _before_ the attack,” Vader snapped. 

You tried to get up from the bed but Vader was faster as he appeared next to your bed, pushing you back down. “Vader, _please_. I can’t...I won’t be able to hold off for that long. It’s like this pregnancy is making me mad for wanting sex all the time. I’m constantly aroused and...wet… and I need you.”

You were nearing tears now, you blamed your damn hormones. As you spoke your arousal spiked and you felt heat pooled between your legs. You let Vader feel your need and want for him. You were desperate for his touch. You flipped back the covers and raised your gown to expose yourself to his view. You wore nothing under the dress and your thighs looked soaked under the harsh light of the infirmary, seeping into the sheets. You raised your knees and separated them, exposing your folds to him.

“Vader, please. Just your hands. But please make me come.”

====== ======

You started bucking your hips against Vader’s hands that were expertly fucking your cunt, wet noises squelching out of your folds. You wanted more. It’s been so long since you last felt his thick cock inside of you, Vader taking his words to you that day at the infirmary to heart. He had not fucked you since the explosion. 

You moaned as another wave of pleasure rolled through your body and you tensed your muscles, readying to spill your juices in a heat of your climax. You urged Vader to continue, moaning and grunting as you raised your hips higher, moving in tempo with his thrusts. You screamed in pure bliss when you finally felt your orgasm, hitting you like a ton of bricks and drowning you in the never ending waves of pleasure. 

You took a minute to calm down, heaving from the exertion. You slowly raised yourself from your position to look at Vader’s mask and then your eyes trailed down to his crotch to see that his cock was still very much erect and jerking with the arousal that he felt coming off of you in waves. You licked your lips as you moved forward towards his sitting figure.

“What are you doing?” he asked, holding you with his hands, preventing you from moving any further.

“I want to ride you,” you said with a rasp, want and desire mixed within your voice. “Vader, please, let me ride your cock.”

“I’ve told you…” he started but you interrupted him.

“Yes, I know, no extraneous activities, but how is it any different than you fucking me with your hands? I’ll be careful, I’ll set my own pace.”

You sounded pathetic, whining and begging Vader for his cock. But you hardly cared. Ever since the damn attack you’ve been having very vivid dreams of having extreme fucking sessions with Vader and you only grew more agitated as the days went by to not being able to experience any of them until after you gave birth. 

You felt the baby kick in your belly and you smiled, grabbing one of Vader’s hands and placing it on top of your swollen stomach. You felt the baby kick again, this time knowing Vader felt it too. 

“See, even the baby agrees with me. The doctor told me it is safe, it can even promote earlier labor. What do you say?”

You looked at him with a pleading look in your eyes. Vader regarded you before withdrawing his hand.

“And how do you wish to do this?”

You could not believe that your pleading actually worked with him this time. It seemed Vader wanted this as much as you did. You tried to hide your grin but failed. 

“I need you to settle yourself all the way back in the chair with your legs spread apart.”

Vader complied, and you watched as his cock wobbled at the slight movements. You now had a perfect view of his crotch with his plump balls visible from where you were sitting. You squirmed as another wave of arousal hit you and you felt more juices trickling out of you. 

You pushed yourself off the table and stood in front of Vader, and then you slowly climbed on top of the chair, the added weight of your body making it squeak. You separated your legs and slowly lowered yourself on top of his member, supporting yourself by holding on to Vader’s shoulders. Your eyes rolled in the back of your head as you finally lowered yourself all the way down, taking the full length and girth of Vader’s cock inside of you. Both you and Vader moaned at the contact. 

It was a bit uncomfortable to move, especially with your swollen stomach in the way and pushing against Vader’s chest plate but you didn’t care. You finally got what you’ve wanted for the last few months. You moved your body up and down on top of his member, moaning with each movement of his thick cock inside of you. This felt better than you last remembered. 

You leaned in closer to him, resting your head on his shoulder guard as you started riding him. Vader placed his hands on the side of your hips, supporting your movements and pushing himself in deeper with the slow and careful thrust of his hips. 

“I can’t believe we’ve waited this long for this,” you moaned, squeezing Vader’s cock with your pelvic muscles as you moved. The only answer you received was Vader’s hoarse moan coming from his vocoder. 

Vader’s movements soon became bolder as he started thrusting inside of you with more force and more frequency and you simply decided to enjoy the feeling of him filling you up. He completely took over, moving your hips with his hands and you complied, holding on to him tighter as he continued to thrust his cock in and out. Your legs soon started to cramp from the position you were in and you winced in pain, and Vader immediately stopped his movements.

“Wait, no, that’s not it,” you breathlessly told him as you tried to catch your breath. “My legs are cramped, that’s all.”

“There is a solution to it which would make you more comfortable,” Vader responded and disconnected himself from you to which you unhappily whined. 

He lifted you off the chair and turned you around facing the table, slightly bending your knees and having you support your upper body on your hands. You looked behind you to see Vader positioning himself with the center of your heat and then pushing himself all the way in. You moaned at how deep he felt going in. 

“Oh, Force, yes,” you screamed when he started moving himself, leaning his body over yours and grabbing the underside of your swollen stomach in one hand while the other traveled to your breast as he squeezed it. This position reminded you of another memory that happened barely more than two months ago from this exact moment.

====== ======

You were allowed to wander the hallways of the Imperial Palace with the entourage of Royal Guards and maids, but you didn’t care much for them. At least you could get out of bed and walk. You wore a rather loose dress, since you were nearing your eight month of pregnancy and your stomach was sticking out beyond what normal dress would allow to fit. You neared the corner when you heard one of the delegates speaking with a group of men you didn’t recognize. You hid just out of their vision, listening to their hushed conversation. 

“Only to think that Lord Vader would allow that whore to bear a child that is supposed to become an heir to the throne.”

Your eyes widened at the man’s comment, your hands curling into fists. How dare this man insult you like this?

“I agree. Not to mention the child is not even legitimized. Oh the stories I can already hear running through the palace walls of a bastard child trying to become the next Emperor.”

The men laughed. “I would certainly like to know what would happen to her once she gives birth. It’s clear she tried to get into Lord Vader’s pants to get herself with a child since he became an Emperor. It seems he is only using her as an incubator for his own needs.”

“I would like for her to be my incubator. Have you seen her body? I think she would look quite lovely being under me naked, with her swollen stomach pressed against me.”

You heard enough, ready to pounce on the men when they all started choking at the invisible holds on their necks. Your eyes widened at the sight of Vader rounding the other corner, his menacing aura reaching you as he ignited his lightsaber and struck the men down with one sweep of his lightsaber. 

Your vision became blurry when he finally reached you and you almost flinched when he raised his gloved hand to your face, wiping the tears that had somehow fallen from your eyes unbeknown to you.

“Do not listen to them,” Vader told you, raising your chin to look at his mask. 

You felt humiliated and wringed yourself out of Vader’s hold, almost spitting at him. “Is that what they all think? Is that what you allow the men to gossip about? About your own child no less?”

Vader tried to reach for you again but you backed away from him and started running away from him, almost sprinting back to your quarters with yells from your maids behind you. You rushed in and shut the door, trying not to sob. You felt stupid and naive to think the pregnancy would change anything between you and Vader. He had told you from the beginning that nothing would change, that you should expect nothing. So why did it hurt so much to think about it like you were no one to him, just a vessel for his unborn child. 

You slid down on the floor and buried your face in your hands, silently weeping. You didn’t hear the knock on the door behind your back or another secret door opening to the side of your quarters when Vader stepped in. You barely paid any attention to him until he kneeled right in front of you.

“I realized I was not...fair in my treatment with you since the beginning,” he slowly started. “And that I may have taken an advantage of you which resulted in you becoming pregnant with my child.”

You listened closely to his words, refusing to lift your head. 

“I would like to remedy that by offering you a place by my side as a mother to my child and also my wife and a title of an Empress to legitimize our son.”

You looked up at Vader’s mask in shock, your eyes wide at what you’ve just heard. 

“Did you just now decide this after what your own men had said about me?” you asked, with slight malice in your voice.

“No. I’ve considered it ever since you’ve told me you were pregnant.”

You stared at Vader blankly, refusing to believe what you’ve just heard. 

“Then why now?” you asked, not understanding. 

“I needed proof that you were loyal to me. That this wasn’t your elaborate trick to become something more than what we agreed on and for you to take over my throne. Believe me, that would _never_ happen.”

You continued to stare at Vader.

“I can feel your feelings for me have changed over these last few months. You seem to think you hide them well but I can tell when you open yourself up to me during our… activities.”

You blushed at that statement, averting your gaze from his mask. 

“And that I’ve also hurt you by not being outright open with you of my plans for your future.”

You were quiet, digesting the new information thrown your way. Vader was offering you a proposal of becoming his wife and an Empress. The one thing you wished for when you decided on your crazy plan of getting yourself with his child. But the last few months have indeed changed you. You did feel something for Vader, something you didn’t want to acknowledge. And it wasn’t just about sex any more. You geniously started to miss him when he was gone from the Palace.

“I am only offering you the title of Empress,” he continued. “You will have no power over the Empire. I’m sure you understand why that has to be done this way.”

You nodded, biting your lip. You would accept his proposal, you would never turn him away. Not after going through the length of pregnancy with his child to get to this step of your life.

The ceremony was small and private, organized only a few days later, and you were married to Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, the Emperor and the father of your child. You had become Lady Vader. You were married with a secret and ancient Sith ritual, bonding you to the man not just physically but through the Force as well. He announced the ceremony hours later, shocking the general public and the Senate with his announcement. The media had not stopped talking about it for weeks. 

You arrived back to your quarters, still wearing your wedding gown which you itched to get off. It was beautiful yet simple, but it was rubbing on your swollen belly and breasts and you were growing uncomfortable in it. Vader had followed you in, and helped you take your gown off. You stood naked in front of him, your back to him when you felt his hands on your belly and breasts and you moaned.

You pressed your core to his crotch, rubbing yourself against him as he continued to fondle you, teasing you in his own ways. Soon you felt a ghost of a touch on your sex and you bucked your hips, wanting for more.

“No sex,” he told you and you groaned in protest. “But I will please you in other ways.”

He thrust his hands inside your wet folds, leaning you over the table in your quarters and taking you like this and through the Force until you were left shaking and drenched in your own juices from the intense orgasms. 

====== ======

You returned to the present time, getting thoroughly fucked by Lord Vader, your husband, over the desk in his quarters. You wailed and moaned with each of his thrusts, your hips moving to meet his as the sound of leather and skin slapping against one another filled the room. His large balls were hitting your ass with each of his thrusts. You were losing your mind from the intensity of what you were feeling, your eyes rolling in the back of your head as you continued to moan.

Vader’s hand continued to fondle your breast, still squeezing it, rubbing and pulling on the nipple until you squirted some more milk out of it. Your other breast was already leaking from the pressure and arousal and you leaned further into Vader’s touch, preparing yourself for the big orgasm that was slowly but surely coming your way. 

Vader shifted your position, slightly raising one of yous legs with the Force as he continued to fuck you and you turned your neck to glance at his mask behind you.

“My...my lord…” you moaned, unable to clearly speak. 

Vader only grunted in response, increasing his speed with which he was ravaging your cunt. Your muscles constricted around him and then you spasmed, losing a hold on yourself as you finally came, your juices gushing out all over the place as Vader continued to hammer you in.

He stilled his movements moments later, pushing you further into his body as he grunted and came inside of you, spilling his seed inside your womb. 

You felt tired but satisfied with these turn of events as you smiled up at him, covering his hand that was still holding your swollen stomach with yours. 

You felt complete. You finally had a family of your own, a husband and a child on the way. You smiled when another thought entered your mind.

“My lord, I want to give you as many children as my body can handle.”

“I think one is enough,” replied Vader, finally slipping out of you and turning you around to face him. He wiped the sweat from your face, still holding on to you.

“No, I want _more_.”

“Let’s see how we manage with the first one,” he replied, as he tucked himself in and then picked you up bridal style and carried you off to your room. He gently laid you down and covered you with the sheets. 

“Are you staying?” you asked, holding on to his gloved hand.

“In a minute,” Vader replied, tucking you in.

You gazed at him for another moment and then quietly said before he had the chance to walk out, “I love you, my lord.”

He gazed at you for a long moment, his fingers playing with your hair. You were content with him just walking away without replying to you. After all, he was a Sith Lord who could not love. He raised himself off the bed and headed towards the door. Before he left he stopped and without turning to look at you you heard his clear words in your head.

_I know, my love._


End file.
